User blog:Nra 'Vadumee/I Have Returned!
Hail the returning champion! I have found my way! My mojo is back and better than ever! Procrastination has been slain (at least, it will be tomorrow... I promise!), and I got some new ideas, that are sure to make 'em SCREAM! Oh wait, wrong reference... any way... #The Future and "End" of Etah's Story This was the most painstaking, as it has taken me years to find a suitable "end" for Etah. You recall my plans for the Sauran Civil War, as part of the Galactic Apocalypse. Etah's adoptive son, Asir (?) (Not sure as to the etymology yet), will be full grown and a full adult, and will serve as Etah's lieutenant during the war against the Hashaeon. Etah will have to accept his royal bloodline at long last, and take up his true name: Etah Yetu, the Enduring Father. Finding at taking up his ancestor's long lost Starforged (yeah, Baba's gonna have some Titanic relations; explanation to follow) (I know, the stuff is bloody dense; it's going to be just a few atoms thick, he can take it) armor and blade, and the final fight between cousins (Etah and the Son of Cain) will take place inside the Shrine of Yetu, where Cain's Son plans on usurping the power of the Shrine (More Titan stuff; explanation later), and winning the war. while the Battle for Sauris rages on outside, Etah, in his angelic Starforged gear, will face off in single combat against Cain's Son, who will have a demonic armor set (material?). Etah will win, in some badass move, and end Cain's bloodline forever. He will stand above the Shrine's walls, and throw his cousin's corpse at the feet of the combatants, causing the Hashaeons to retreat. They will be broken; 50% will be dead, 30% will surrender and be captured, 10% will give up the cause but not be arrested, and the remaining 10% will succumb to infighting; this was prevented by having Cain's Son as king; without him, they will bicker, argue, and fight, until only about 0.5% of the initial Hashaeon threat remains. Etah will be crowned king by the Elder, leader of the Old Guard and spiritual leader of the Karnasaurs (Sauran equivelant of our Popes), and Etah, in order to allay the issue of succession (adopted son, no royal blood, etc.), Etah will inject Asir with a syringe full of his own blood, making Asir, technically, of royal blood, and therefore, rightfully Prince of Karnas (or something; titles are still in the air, as is the new official Karnasaur political name). King Etah will send out the Sauren military (40% initial strength, but still formidable) to assist in ending the other civil wars galaxy-wide, bringing the Rustiagon family back in firm power and the Eteno Triumvirate back to order-keeping status. Note: I'm a little shaky on everyone's plans for the Galactic Apocalypse, so correct my mistakes here. The Third Iteration of the Senate will reform, and the Second GSSOC team will be assembled. Do as you want here, but I know who the Sauren representative is: Asir Yetu, Prince of Karnas. Etah will send him, claiming "Iron is strong, but steel swords defeat iron every time. But iron is made into steel through heat and pressure; It is my hope that the heat of combat and pressure of high-risk operations will temper him into a mighty steel blade some day, that he may better rule as King. (If an original GSSOC member is in the new squad:) Take care of him, name." Then we go from there. This, however, will take a while to get to. 2. Development of Baba Yetu I plan on making a page for Baba, and a series entitled "The Chronicles of Yetu", to describe his rise from simple tribal nomad to King of Karnas. In this, I plan on describing how he discovered the basics of civilization: He will be visited by a Titan/Ancient, who will bless him with knowledge and leadership, and will prophesize that his legacy will lead his people to the heavens and beyond, and that, ultimately, translating the prophetic cryptics, his people (Karnasaurs) are destined to become the immortal protectors of life, knowledge, free will, and all that good stuff. This Titan/Ancient will designate the site of Yetu's throne (Sauris) by taking Karnas' energy flow (the currents of energy emmited from living things; think the Force+ley lines) and forming a nexus of them at the site of the Shrine. The Titan/Ancient claims that the Song of Karnas, his song, will awaken the energy here fully, which generates the amazing display as seen in the video on the Karnasaur page. The Son of Cain, thousands of years later, would sing a corrupted version, The Song of Cain, to corrupt the flow of energy on Karnas, and since all Karnasaurs are anchored lightly to said flows, he will be able to sway the masses to him and become King. Etah stops him, though, and the aforementioned scenario plays out. Still in the air a little, but it's an interesting thing to think on. 3. Development of Karnasaurs I've slacked alot on the Karnasaurs overall; thier history, thier culture, thier government; alot of it. I plan on making dozens of pages to expand and sculpt my creations, to allow you to better understand them. As you can see, I've been busy. I've tried keeping up, but let's make sure I'm fully aware of the situation. What's go on since I've been gone? Category:Blog posts